Sonic Chaos:time and space
by sonicspeedx13
Summary: so this is my first of 3 storys, i diddnt make chapters becues im never good with chapters. Rated T for some sceans


Sonic laughed as he jumped off a cliff, another great day to run, Sonic, if you did not know, is a blue green eye 6 spiked hedgehog, standing at 3 feet 3 in. who was the fastest thing alive, that can run as fast as the speed of sound. He ran above the water. And then jumped high and stopped right at the beach. This beach was where the floating angel island is, where the master emerald was, witch keep it floating, and power the chaos emerald witch help sonic defeat DoctorIvo Robotnik but most of sonic friends call him Eggman because of the shake of his stomachs. He was going over there to meet with Knuckles, the red Echinda, Echinda, if you didn't know, are short, about the size of sonic, and have 7 red dread locks, they have slanted eyes, and are strong and trained well in the many arts of fighting, but knuckles being one of the last known of them, is short tempered, and once he gets mad, you just have to get out of his way, he had been tricked by Eggman many times. Sonic laughed remembering those times, his top one step to run and then there was a huge sound, like rock braking apart. _That can't be knuckles_ Sonic thought then Angel Island began to fall. Sonic looked as he fell, and he knew something was wrong, because it had fallen once before. That time was when the master emerald was taken away, and one time it broke apart. Sonic could only watch as the once floating island fell into the water "oh-no!" he said as a huge wave came. Sonic hated water, that why he always speeds up when he goes need water. Sonic began to run but the water hit him with full force but something grabbed him out of the water and then he felt he was on sold ground. "Oh I thought you where a fish" a voce opened his eyes and saw Knuckles. "Hey, what's up knuckles" he said as he let Sonic go. "Eggman…that's what's up…he some how got the master emerald. One moment it was there, the next…metal Sonic" he said in a quite voce"what?!" Sonic said get up. "I thought we distorted him!"Eggman must have made another one..." Knuckles said, Eggman had made at lest 3 known metal Sonic, 1 was distorted by Sonic and knuckles, 1 betrayed Eggman, and other was just made to use has a robot to control himself."Hmmm, if we use the Chaos Emerald that you have, we will find it, since all of them attract each other" Sonic said, Knuckles nodded. And took out the 7 Chaos Emerald from his pack, they where all different colors, they started to shin, witch they don't do unless someone was using there power, then they started to float in the air. "WH-what the-"Sonic began to say "something not right" Knuckles said and thing he shouted "no! Eggman is using the Master Emerald power! If he dose that the Chaos Emerald will become power-less! And maybe something worse will happen" the colors of the Emeralds started to fade, then they where all a dull gray, with no power in them. They fell to the sand of the beach. "the power is gone! My…my job to protect the Master Emeralds have failed! I…how can I live…"Knuckles dropped to the ground and slammed his fist to the ground, wich made a huge _crack_ and broke part of the earth beneath and sand fling every where."don't worry Knucklehead, we'll get power the Master emeralds somehow" sonic said and got up. "so now we go to tai-" he stopped because Knuckles moved his head over to the forest. And a pinkish purple thing flew out. "So I finny found you, sonic" a voce came from behind. Sonic and knuckles turned and saw Espio, a chameleon with a horn right between his eyes, on his wrest, held guards where he also keep his ninja gear. He had yellow eyes, he stood about the same height as Knuckles, he had yellow eyes and purple flat boots with black straps. "wh-what are you doing here?" Sonic asked. "GUN came and ask us to see why Eggman was around here, and it looks like we found out what it was, but we where a little to late by the looks of things" GUN was a oragnzshon that always tried to hide things and tried to stopped eggman, Shadow and Rouge joined them, Espio and his gang go there to get money for doing work. Knuckles started to shout "you should have TOLD me you where here! It would have at lest let me protect the Master emerald more!" he ran to him and was about to punch Espio jumped, disappeared and repapered behind I'm, and kicked him, Knuckles feel to the ground, his face in the sighed "we don't have time for this, a new Metal Sonic has appeared, and if it was like the LAST one then we are going to be in for a HUGE ride. So if you excused me" sonic ran, he ran faster thin sound, in a few mounent he would be at tails work shop. He stopped at a house and walked in it "hey Tails you here?!" he yelled looking at the place, it was fill with gizmos and stuff that Tails had been messing with. Tail then ran in, an orange-golden-yellow Fox with two tails blue eyes, and red, white shoes. He was a head shorter thin sonic, being only 8, but smarter thing any 8 year old. "hey Sonic, I just saw angel Island fell on them satellites that I made, and when I put it on a divert type of sight, a huge mass of energy exploded around that area cause sikyo-" "Tail, not the smart talk right now" he said and sighed "just say it as I can understand" Sonic nodded "well, in short terms if someone finds a way to absorb the power they could use the power of the Master emerald to even create a livening person, out of _nothing!_" Tails thought for a moment "all right, then lets go and find Egghead and show him what we think of that gift!" he said with a smile."Sonnnniiic you can't just do that, eggman has robots EVERYWHERE!"Sonic smiled "come on tails, eggman would have to make 10000 master emeralds to defeat our team!" he said. "Get the tornado ready, ill go ahead" he said, and with that, he was then found Espio and knuckles fighting "oh geez" Sonic said with a jumped back and went to punch Espio, but he just jumped out of his way "you are slow, now I can see how Robotnik got the Master emerald." And he laughed,Sonic just stood there, he didn't understand what was going on. Thin something yellow flew past Sonic's face "wha?" he looked around and saw Charmy, a short yellow bee about 2 feet, he had yellow eyes and had a pilots cap with goggles on it. He had a vest on with an image of a bee on the right of it. His shoes where orange with zippers on it."Hey! Espio! Stop messing aorun- wait a moment, you're not Espio!" he flew over to Espio and kicked him, Espio fell and Charmy keep hitting him. "Who are you!" he keeps saying. And then, Espio image seem to just melt away, and there was metal sonic, it looked just like sonic, but his spikes on his head, WHERE spikes, on the spike right above his head was a white line that went down and it went to a sharp point right at the eyes, his eyes where a glowing red. His armor was navy blue, and, he has a sharp spike where the noses would be. In the center on his body there is a curuler hole with a yellow out side, it is this how metal sonic to go as fast as Sonic himself. He has 5, vary sharp, claw/hands, and what looks like sleeves around his hand. His legs looked like he was warring some metal pants, inside must have been something to make it so it didn't blow up when it went as fast as sonic, and his feet where sonic grabbed Charmy and threw him. "So…he used the Master emerald on you?" Knuckles askedMetal sonic slowly turned his head to face Knuckles "no…he used my old Data to shape shift." As he said that Sonic remember the last Metal Sonic Eggman made, it had locked him up, turned into him, and tried to destroy sonic by using Chaos's power."Hey…Metal, you know you don't have to fallow orders to Eggman, you have betrayed him once, you know? You don't have to be evil" Sonic said trying to think of something to say. Metal sonic made a high pitch laughing, a robot that _laughed_?! How? Robots were not to have feeling…did Eggman-?!"no…_sonic…_I will deal with you first, because you are the reason I have been made to be like this…OVER and over again! But no more. I WILL BE THE GREATEST BEING! And then I will be an organic being! And then truly be the greatest thing alive""you will never be that, because I am that being" a voce out of no where said, the sky become dark, the wind blew. Charmy the Bee got scared and hid behind Sonic, and then a black hedgehog dropped from the sky. He had red outlines in his spikes. He had a brace-let on him and white gloves on. On his chest was a upside down white triangle. His shoes curved up and had holes in them to make him float in the air. _It was Shadow_. "I thought I saw the last of you when we met on the Death Egg" he said, his voce was low. "I guess I'd just have to show you another lesson.""Ah, hey shadow" sonic said brightly "nice for you to come to this reunion""shut up, I just came to show him not to talk about stuff he dose not know! Now its time for you to see me use my chaos control, and destroy you once and for all!" "Shadow that is not a go-" sonic started to yell, but it was to late, Chaos control, for people out there who don't know, is a way to travel through time and space, and to use it power to destroy things, and to make things, in short, Shadow is the greatest life form. Shadow closed his eyes ad a purple ball appeared in his hand, it then started to grow fast "wha- its…its out of control!" his head turned to sonic "what did you do!" he yelled. Knuckles, who had been on the sand trying to find out what happen, got up "the master emerald was stolen by Robotnik, he used it energy, the chaos Emeralds are out of power, and he re-built Metal sonic… did I miss anything sonic?" Sonic shocked his head "that's about it" he said. Shadow growled as the purple ball in his hand shot up in the air "I got to stop it somehow!" he said and jumped to the sky to get to it. But thin from some where in the sea something rumbled, and then out came some huge green light. Sonic then remembered what tails said. "No! We got to stop that green light from touching the Chaos control!" he yelled. Charmy looked flew around and then thought of something. "Knuckles don't you have some sort of mantle link with the Master emerald or something."Knuckles looked at him strangely. "Ya…but how whoul-" "good" Charmy interrupted. "Then you can absorb the power, and not go nuts, all right come on!" he said and flew and grabbed knuckles "hey! Wait a moment!" he yelled. "Stop! Hey wait just a moment! HEYYYYY!" Charmy keep zipping closer to it. "Where…almost…there!" he said huffing. Knuckles then saw what it was, it was the lost power the the Master emerald, the lost power was a power to control the Master emerald just like it be a Chaos emerald, it was lost for some unknown reason. "all right, stop….stop stops stop stop STOPPP!" he yelled as charmy stopped, but he slowly was falling. "Just hold on for a moment." Knuckles started to rock back and forth. And then let go, he held his fist out and the air curved from his dread locks and let him glide over, he was almost into it. But so as it to the Chaos control. As his finger touched it a huge explosion from some where underneath him blew him right into the green right."Do you see him?" Metal sonic said "it is now the end of you and your friend's life!" He said as he walked closer to sonic "all your life you have been saving people, and now you can't save your friends or your self!""What happen to the real Espio!" sonic yelled."Him? Oh he left your now dead friend and I turned into him, he is long gone by now" hr said, if he had a face, Sonic knew he would be grinning. "It's the end of angel island" he said and flouted to the sky "and so it will be the end of this world, and a new world will be made!" he then laughed again and the green light and chaos control touched. Shadow yell of pain was herd. "He-he, now sonic, ill give you a chance to live and then we will meet again, with that, he turned to watch the sky explode and then there was a tare in the sky it self "time and space has broken with the Master Chaos Power!" he yelled "time and space is my master's domain now!" he said and turned "times up!" he yelled and jumped to attack sonic, sonic was ready, and then something came by and shot Metal sonic, it was so power-full a shot that it made him fly in the sky, and then he skipped on the sand, and then fell to the ground. His body was covered with sand. And sparks where coming from him. "W-will, d-estor-d-roy." His eyes shut down as the engine went crazy and he flew right into the sky, into the tear, where the Green power of Chaos and the Purple power of the chaos was being inter twine."What do we do sonic!" tails askedSonic started to think "we have to get out of here now!" he yelled "we will find help some…some other way" he said and jumped on the wing of the plain "GO!" he yelled and they took off. Knuckles woke up in some sort of blackness. Then he herds a voce. "h-hey, you there?" he opened his eyes to see he was. At first he saw nothing, and then he saw some white figer, and angel? Then the back ground came and then his eyes site came and who was talking to him…it was, Silver? Silver stood up, the one way you could know it was silver is because of his 5 spikes in the front of his face, and not behind it like the other hedgehogs, he had two spikes on the back of his head, his eyes where yellow. His wrist had strange cuffs with a glowing blue lining. And his gloves have a strange blue line with a circle. His legs have the name cuffs as of his hands. His boots where black around and in the center was a white line; the bottom of his boot was blue."S-Silver?" Knuckles said and got up. He looked at where he was, behind silver was a cliff, and all around was some trees a bushes, the sea, or some form of water, was far away."huh?" Silver said "how do you know my name?!" he was some how confused. He got up. "um…don't you remember me?" he said looking at him, this was getting keep thinking and shook his head "no…I don't think iv seen a mole like you before" he said, Knuckles put his hand into a fist. " I am not a mole!" he yelled and threw a punch at Silver. "Whoa!" he said and flew back words, he threw his hand up and Knuckles was thrown back words, oh did I forget to tell you that silver can use Psychic abilities. Knuckles hit the ground, as he his it he put his fist down into, causing it to crack and create a earth shake. He smiled as he saw Silver try to threw rocks at knuckles and they all missed, he shook his head as he ran towards Silver, jumped, and punched Silver. Silver fell down to the ground and started to cough. "now do you remember me?" knuckles asked"shut up" he coughed. He slowly got up. "I don't have time for you, I need to find the Iblis trigger!" he said. Knuckles stopped in his tracks, Iblis was a monster greated from the flames of disaster, and in Silvers time line, because he hails from the fucher, Iblis was a lava based monster, Silver came from the past, made to think that Sonic was the reason for it by Mephiles the dark, a person who wanted Iblis power, but later silver teamed up with sonic and shadow to destroy Iblis and looked around; did I travel to the past? And…how where these memory that he had never really seen before are appearing in his mind now? Memerys and names, Mephiles, Iblis… the reason for this is after the last battle, Sonic and his friends got back to there time, while Silver goes to his time, and they all forgotten about them, they then meet each other by silver going to the past again because of the Robotnik in there time. Who called him self eggman naga. So then, why was Knuckles remembering Ibis now? He have to think about it later, he sighed "I…" he just could not say it "grrr… I'm sorry, now get going kid" he said and walked out of his way. With that Silver ran away. Knuckles sighed as he ran to Angel Island; maybe the Master emerald can help landed at his workshop, it war far anufe so they could not see the Tare in Time and space."What do we do now Sonic?" tails asked getting out of his plane, Sonic sighed jumping off the wing. "I don't know we will just have to find out so-""sonnniiiicccc!" a female voce called out…a fumbler voce…Amy!Amy, if you did not know, is a girl who is in love with sonic and think he is her boyfriend. "oh shoot Amy!" Sonic said. He looked around. "um where do it go! Tails!" Tails just backed away. "I can't take it any more" he sighed."Taiilllls!" he said and looked around, then Amy jumped out of the bush and tackled him. "Gah…Amy!" he said, she got up and brushed the dirt off her skirt and smiled "hey sonic!" she said. Amy, was a head shorter then Sonic, she had short, pink hair, had a red dress with red boots with white straps from top to tip, she whore golden bracelet and white gloves. She had green eyes too."whats up? There was this crazy storm with green and purple lighting! Do you know whats that all about sonic?" she asked looking at him. Sonic sighed, he diddnt want to be rude to her, and on the other hand he diddnt want her in danger either so he just said "um, no, Tails said it has something to do with magnets pulses or something like that" he said looking at her hoping she would buy it."Oh…I see" she said "so what do you wana do sonic?" she said and smiled at him, sonic sighed. He then herds laughter. "I know that laugh" Sonic said and turned around, Tail's workshop is on a cliff. And so Eggman appered in his ship thinngy, it was big anufe to hold him, some how. "hey eggdork nice timing!" he yelled."he-he-he-he. Ho-ho-ho, Sonic, your time is up, you might have stopped my new Metal sonic, but you wont stop what I have found out, there a new hedgehog that will help me! And he will never betray me! Why? Do you ask, BECUES I MADE HIM!" he yelled and laughed. And a green blur went past sonic, "hello, brother" someone said behind him. Sonic turned around and saw a green hedgehog. He had 6 spikes like sonic had red lining….like shadow? His eyes where green and yellow mix together. He had the cuffs like silvers, and the symbol on his hands. And he had shoes like shadow."Robotnik! What did you…who the heck is this?" Sonic yelled, Amy backed up while Tails watched the green hedgehog to Robotnik and back. "The master emerald help me live…and so now…I can rule the world, and destroy the people who need to be" he said and smiled, his voce, was almost like sonic, but a little lower. Sonic looked at Robotnik and smiled. "oh, so your changing a new leaf Robotnik? You gona help someone become power-full?" he asked, Sonic knew Robotnik never would help someone unless it was for his own benefit, he did this with Knuckles when Sonic first met him, Robotnik told him that Sonic was trying to get the Master emerald. But once he had no used for Knuckles he was going to attack him."come now sonic, I know that tare distory most of your memery…but you know you are the real weak one here, Void, I think its time to show Sonic here that he has no longer the right to be who he once was." With that Robotnik laughed. And out of no where huge Robots came out and grabbed Amy and Tails, and then flew away to some battle ship in the sky, It littlery looked like one, it was red, and it had huge cannons on it. There was 1000s of them. "Amy! Tails!" he yelled he turned back to Void. "what are you planning to do with…this Robotnik!" he yelled."Have you seen that the Tare is moving? Its moving to South island, AKA Christmas Island." He then laughed, South island was Sonics home. And thin it hit him, one time Robotnik anciently created an opening to another demission. _Dangit why cant Tails be here when you need him_ he thought, Void smiled "I think he gets why it's moving there now." He then laughed a cold laugh. "Now that you know you can't do anything. Die, and sleep for now I will be the being who will rule, and the being who will be the greeted, I am the ultimate being!" he said and was about to blast sonic when; an explosion appeared and made Void blast backwards. "it seems I always come when someone thinks there more power-full then me" shadow then appeared. "I could not stop it…and Knuckles is lost somewhere in Time and space…metal sonic is in the chaos Zone…." He said and sighed. "and if you don't know what that is…Chaos Zone is where all the power comes from, in other dimension there are other gems just like Chaos emeralds, but they all hail there power here, it is here where the starting to time is…and where my power is drawn. Now, to deal with you" he said and started to snap his finger and a purple zap went over to where Void was. Void jumped up and put his hand up, stopping the Chaos explosion to hit him. He laughed "you are weak…" he said as then his cuffs and gloves glowed a blule-ish purple. And a blast came, making shadow fall and he blasted over to the edged of the cliff. He just laid there "how…how can this be" he said and coughed. Void smiled "because I am more power-full…and now for sonic to die" he said and turned to him. "Good bye Sonic!" he said and lifted his hand. "Come and get me!" sonic yelled and with that he ran to the side, grabbed Shadow and jumped off the cliff, he started to run on the wall of the Cliff. He then jumped off it and shot up in the sky. "gah, get your cold hands off of me!!!" Amy yelled kicking and yelling. Tails just sighed. "Amy…its no used." He said. The robot was a regular sucerady robot, an oval head, a round body, hands that could change to any kind of guns at any time. They walked, well, rolled on wells. Tails started to wiggle around to get something from his pack "almost…." He said and closed his eyes and got something he took it out, flip the switch and touched it on the robot "there!" he yelled, the thing he grabbed would shock any Robot. The robot then was shocked and let got of Amy and Tails. "To easy, you think Robotnik would change how they would react to things." He sighed then he herd some banging "hey! Who there!" the voce was of a girls "hey, I know that voce!" Tails said. He turned and ran to the cell where the person was being held "blaze!" he said"tails?" the voce came, you could not see her because of the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked"I was about to ask you the same thing" tails said, Blaze was from another dimension, Sonic and tails help her out a few times. "I-I don't know, one moment I was training the next Robots where grabbing me" "hmm…I see…" then tails jumped "that means Robotnik knows how to go threw Time and Space!" he said "and that means Knuckles might have a way out!" Tails said "don't worry Blaze, we'll come back for you" he was about to run when he herd movement "Blaze, is there some one in there with you?" he asked"ya" she said "this ninja and bee, there boulth knocked out, they got here right before the Green light in the sky appeared." She said"that means that there someone who is being Charmy!" he said "come on Amy we need to find the bridge so we can see what Eggman has on!" and with that Tails started to run. Amy sighed "taiiillls! Wait for me"As knuckles got the angels island he saw Robotnik's Robots around. He ran and started to pound them down. "the master emerald!" he yelled, or that is to say, his past self. Past knuckles started to pound down the robots and threw them at each other. "eh, aren't you the hot head today Knuckles" Robotnik laughed. "I just want you to deliver this to Sonic" he said and threw a card at him, the robots then flew away, along with Robotnik. Knuckles ran over the Past knuckles "hey yo-WHA who are you?!" he said putting his fist up "you…you look just like me!" he said. "Wait, stop just stop!" Knuckles said. He started to explain what happen. When he was done Past Knuckles looked at the master emerald. "So…Robotnik got a plain…" Past Knuckles said and then threw a fist at punch at the other knuckles. A shield went over Knuckles stopping Past knuckles punch "whoa….is this the Master Emeralds old power that was foretold" Past knuckles back down "then it is…grrrr go! Just go and touch the emerald…tell it what you need, and it will see if it will want to help yo-"then lighting hit the water. "What was that!?" boulth Knuckles said. As it hit the water. The sky tore opeand "NO! The tare is happening all over!" he yelled. Past knuckles only wached. "What…grr!" knuckles sighed "just ignore it! I will handle it, go and give that card to sonic, and don't tell him about what just happen. I am not gona screw history up" he said and ran up to the Master emerald he closed his eyes and touched it. He then fell into the Master keep running. He stopped to look where to go. He was in a forest. He looked around. "gah! Where to go?" he looked around. He herd the laugh of Void. "Come out Sonic…its time to have some fun" he jumped out about to attack him, shadow raised his hand and everything grew dark. Then it all came, they where on an island…his home. There were palms trees all over. Sonic smiled and then turned his head to the water "th-thanks…sonic….for savei-" but sonic put his hand up "don't thank me yet, I just got us in bigger trouble…and I thought you heal fast!" he said looking at shadow. "What hit me was a vary power-full chaos attack." He said and got up. "But I think I will be fine…" he stopped, seeing the tare in the sky "I take that back" he said. It was moving fast "if it reaches here all of time and space will brake!" he yelled. "because there is a small hole in here…but if that comes. It will destroy all mater!" Sonic looked around. "We got nothing! The chaos emeralds are all used up…unless some other form of emeralds where to show up"sonic smiled "that's it!" he yelled. "Shadow! I need you to go to Robotnik battle ship find tails, if there a person by the name of Blaze, help her to! But if she's not there then get tails, he can help!" he said. Shadow sighed "fine" he said and he started to float and then flew off. Sonic was then there. Alone. "Hello…iblis trigger" someone said. Sonic turned around, why he remembered that name. "I'm not I'm sonic!" he said and turned then he saw…silver? Sonic fell to the ground, new memories poring into his mind. Silver attacking him, thinking he was the destroyer of the world, fighting with him…shadow…he knows. Sonic got up "I'm not what you think I am silver!" he yelled Silver just laughed "so, you know my name, good, now I can show you my true power." He said and smiled. He ran and jumped. He held his hand out and a blast came that kicked sonic back. "silver stop!! We fell threw a hole in time!" he yelled the blast again happen and he fell right into the wall of rock, the rocks then fell onto him. "Thank you for takes him down for me Silver. I shall take it form here" Voids voce came and then Silver flew right over sonic and hit the ground above him hard. Sonic got up and Void laughed "why cant you just stay down like a good little boy" he said and threw him down with a blast of Chaos power. Sonic was forced to stay down. What could he do…."Come on Amy where here!" he yelled as he slammed to door. Amy stopped and took a deep breath. "All right we are in…wow there no robots…" he walked over and started to type some stuff down. "ok…whoa!?" Tails said and walked back "no. I thought we distorted him" "what is it tails?" Amy asked looking at the screen. "metal sonic is still alive!" he said "and he in this…well, half way in this world, but at the same with every other world, dimensions, and time…that means he in the center of the Time and Space…Chaos Zone" he said and keep typing. "We can't stop Void! It said right here all his power…and he has no weakness…Robotnik made it so he cant die!" he said. "Wait…what's…what is this, something, green is appearing over Soulth island." He looked out the huge window, and there was lighting and a explosion as something crashed from the sky. Then something was behind them "hello, long time no see" someone said. Tails and Amy turned, Amy taking out here huge piko piko hammer "shadow, what are you doing here?!" he said "sonic sent me to save you…and wants to know if there a prisoner by the name of Blaze here. Something then buzzed down. "I will not let you do that" the voce of Charmy came. "Charmy?!" tails said. He laughed "no. I'm Chaos Charmy!" he yelled as green beams came out of his hand and Tails jumped one way, Amy and shadow another way. The beam distorted the main control. "no!" Tails said and hit the floor "we cant stop what ever sucking the Master emeralds power from here, now we got to go to the floor its on!" he got up as Chaos Charmy flew to him and grabbed him and threw him to the window, it cracked as he hit it. "gah! Shadow, Amy run!" he yelled as he took out a rod and threw it at Charmy, it hit him. Shocking him, he fell to the ground and Tails to up and patted his 2 tails down. He ran and then started to fly by propelling his 2 tails just like a helicopter. Amy and Shadow fallowed him, "we are not out of this yet" Shadow said as he herd some movement."s-silver!" sonic yelled "get up... and help me!" he said, Void was making it hard for him to breath by putting on his energy on top of Sonic, pushing on his body. "Why?!" silver said standing up "you will be the destroyer of the-""will you…stop thinking that, this guy is going to destroy all time and space, remember silver, REMEMBER!" he yelled and then silver dropped to the ground, memories…he got up. He started to fly out from where he was, he put his hand up and sent Void flying back, sonic was now able to get up. "thanks Silver" he said and smiled, he then ran towards void and jumped, about to attack him when Void sent him a blast, sending him back hitting Silver. "gah, get off of me!" he said pushing him off and got up he smiled "my turn" he said and then ran, he jumped over Void and appeared behind him, sending energy out sending Void hitting the ground. Thunder was then herd over head he looked up, the Tare was now much close. Sonic got up and silver jumped over to him "we just can't hit him""and you never will!" void yelled. Then a blue-ish purple-ish orb appeared in his hand "prepare to be destroy by the Chaos bomb!" he said he threw it, then a green…thing appeared and grabbed the huge orb, he then disappeared with it, re-appeared above Void and sent it down at him, blow him up. "Easy" he said and appeared beside sonic the green light diapered as Knuckles was seen. "Knuckles?!? How?" Sonic said looking at him."When I fell into the huge green Orb I got lost power of the Master emeralds. Now I can restore power to the chaos emeralds!" he said and smiled he turned over to Void "now you meet your nightmare!" he yelled holding his fist up"if only I had nightmares" he said and laughed. Jumped up and sending purple beams at him. Sonic ran to one side while Silver ran to the other, Knuckles held his hand up, absorbing all of them. "Funny…now to go up a level!" Void yelled as the round beneath him cracked. and then a flash of light appeared around him, blinding Sonic and , Amy, and Tails walked over to the based where the controls to operate the jail center. "Ok I'm gona opened up Blazes cell…huh there some one else here…" he started to type in some stuff and then a screen appeared, the room they where looking at was light. And then they herd a cry. Tails then typed in more things and the lights came on. "Cream!" Amy yelled. Tails flipped a switch "hey Cream can you here us?" he asked. Cream came out of a corner. Creams bunny ears flopped down. "Tails? Is that you?" she asked she was, as always whereing her orange dress with ribbons she had brown eyes. And she had gloves on and had orange/yellow shoes on. "Yes it's me, Amy and Shadow is here to…also we found that blaze in on this ship!" he said happily, he never liked to see Cream sad. She was always someone who was nice to even DR. Robotnik. She then smiled and jumped "really!" he said happily. All the sadness away."ya! Now cream I'm going to open the door, stay there we are going to come and get you out!" he said, she nodded and smiled humming a went to the other side of the room. Shadow sighed watching this "we don't have time for th-" he stopped hearing a huge explosion. Tails turned and flipped on a monitor, a camera from the outside came on. And they saw an explosions behind the trees. "Oh-no!" Amy said. "We don't have time, contact Blaze and get her out of there! Shadow said. Tails nodded and ran over and typed in a few things "blaze, can you here me its tails!" he said Blaze room was dark. He sighed and typed in a command and turned on the lights. Blaze was standing up. Her cat ears perked up. Her face was purple. And her hair was pulled back in a pony-tail she had a red jewel on her forehead and her eyes where yellow, she had a gold neck-less. She had on a purple coat. Her tail at the moment was down. She had a fuzzy lining on the cuff and gloves. She had white tights on and had the same fuzzy lining on her shoes, and she had a red with blue lining shoes like Sonics, but they where high-heels."Good, can you get me out from where you are tails?" she asked."Yes I can. Just wait a moment. Cream was locked up too, but don't worry, she fine." He started to type and flips a switch. And the door open. "We'll meet you" he said and turned it off "all right guys come on." He said and started to run out. Shadow and Amy fallowing. They ran down the hall. "Cream!" Amy said as Cream came running down a hall way. Amy and Cream had been friends for a while since sonic saved Cream from DR. Robotnik. "all right we got Cream and now we got to get Blaze!" he said and they started to run as 100 of robots lined up in front of them, the same type of secretary robots. Cream gave a small cry as there hands disapered and out came blasters, Chaos Charmy floated down. He pointed at them "X-13 robots! Distory them!" he said and smiled. There guns charged up, shadow snapped his hands but nothing came "Chaos control has lost power!" he said "time and space are now going to brake soon!""Ho-ho, now you will see Voids true power!" a voce said Eggman appeared out of no where on his little transporter. The light faded and Void appeared, his body, full of a pale yellow. "The true power comes out" he smiled and disappeared and re appeared with a huge yellow/blue orb in his hands "now you can die!" he said with a laugh. Knuckles just laughed and flew over to Void "that's a good joke now here's mine" he said and a green blast appeared and hit Void. Void laughed as he just flew to the side a little and the blast right beside him. Flying into a bunch of trees. He laughed "you will have to go faster then that, like this fast" he said and disappeared, then re-appered behind Knuckles and hit him with a blast of pure Chaos energy. Sending him flying into the ground and the ground below around him and that he landed on shattered. "Knuckles!" sonic yelled, silver just watched, not know what to do. He turned and saw hundreds of battle ship coming close. "Sonic!" he yelled and pointed at them, sonic turned his head and saw them. He sighed, and then smiled. "Knuckles! That "lost power" can I have some" he said and. Knuckles looked at him and then nodded. He closed his eyes as void just watched and laughed. "So…you think giving him some power will help you?" he asked "no" sonic said as he fur went pale. "im not even going Super sonic yet" he said and then he started to fly "just going to make a small trip to the battle ship and pick up something from there" and with that he flew off. Robotnik just laughed "he dossnt know what his dealing with, wait whats this." He said and pushed something and a screen appeared and a voce, a cold, robot voce came on. "Lord Robotnik, prisoners have escaped, by the help of the fallowing: Tails, Amy, Shadow, they have already got Cream out. We are sending all robots there to stop them, we are surrounding the Ship with robots also, should we send up Scorn?" Robotnik grew mad, his face went red "of course I want him there, I want them all captured and then we will drop them into the sea when im done with Knuckles, Sonic is coming your way, so be ready" he said"yes lord Robotnik" it said and the screen went down. His sighed "its hard to find help these days…to help a dear friend realize his dream of world ruler." He sighed "any ways, Void why we just stop toying with them and destroy them!" Void then smiled "I think I did have my fun with you weaklings, thanks for letting me play" he said and laughed, backing up, sparks going doing from his face, to his arms, down to his joined hands making a orb, it keep growing and growing "soon…you will be nothing" he said and smiled. Knuckles went over and in front of silver "do your worse!" he yelled."I plan on it" he yelled and the huge orb, bigger then Void himself, blasted at knuckles, creating to huge gigantic exsploshen, Robotnik flew away from it, laughing. "Finely!" he yelled."almost there" Sonic said seeing many robots, some looked like huge metal bees, while other looked like the secretary robots, but with jet packs. Others where hard to describe. Sonic smiled "lets have some fun" he said and flew at the robots, they turned and started to fireing at sonic. Sonic just had fun with this. Going up, down, zig-zag, and did looped-de-loops. Then he just went threw Some of the robots, making them blow up. He flew away from them to another battle ship that was fireing at him. He laughed as he went into it and found the engine room and blew it up. He flew as fast as he could as the explosion was caching up to him. He got out as pices of the ship hit the robots and other ships. He then went to the ship where the other where, he keep flying around Intel he saw them running. He smiled as he broke the glass, they where out of site, but he knew they where here. He herds a small cry who he knew it was cream. "Dangit, I'm coming guys" he said and flew down the hall way "um…let me think!" Tails said looking at them "we don't have time think just do!" Amy said and took out her huge Hammer. "I'm still trying to find out where she hides that huge thing" shadow said quickly and quietly to him self. Chaos Charmy just laughed "what are you going to do, hurt me with it?" he said and blasted it with a green beam. Amy smiled as it hit it and it didn't destroy the hammer "Ha!" he said and stoke her tongue out. "Amy…" tails said and sighed. "X-13! Destroy them NOW!" he said and they where about to blast them right as they herd a snap and the flames burnt the robots, and they melted the robots. Chaos Charmy looked behind him "who did that!" he yelled."I did" a voce came, Cream jumped "blaze!" she said and pointed as the fire cleared and blaze walked threw the fire. She smiled, none of her body harmed. "hey cream" she said, Cream jumped and went over and tackled Blaze to the ground, they boulth laughed and smiled. "its good to see you blaze" she said"same here" she smiled. "its all smiled until I get mad!" Chaos Charmy said. "Buzz off faker" Amy said and got up and smacked him to the ground, then she keep hitting him with the hammer, she keep hitting him Intel she was out of breath. "now…will you…shut up?" she asked taking deep breath, and then its form melted into some sort of blue liquid. And like a snake, it moved to the wall "now you will see my true power!" he yelled he then turned into…sonic? But where the spikes are, there are horns. "gah! What is _that?!_" Amy said. Blaze just looked at it, and Tails studied it, Cream just stared at it. Blaze then gasps. "I know him! He's like the sonic in our dimension!" then the hair on the Horn-ed Sonic grew ruffed and his teeth wear now sharper. "You're all gone" he said in deep voce. Blaze sent fire at him, and he jumped and dogged it. Amy swung her hammer at him. He smiled as he grabbed it and threw her with it. Shadow just watched, Cream stood by the wall. "What did Robotnik do to you, Scorn?" Blaze yelled "when he was in our world, he found me, fought me thinking I was sonic, then when he found out I was not, he said he would help me become power-full and gave me some Chaos power!" he said "now I can destroy all of you!" he said and laughed and jumped attacking tails. Tails yelled not knowing what to do. Blaze was under a bunch of robots, and Amy was dizzy. Shadow ran to save tails but Scorn tried to bite Shadow. "you wish you didn't do that" shadow said and jumped and kicked Scorn in the head. Scorn rolled over. Putting his hands on his head "ow! The hurt!" he said and got up "fine I can show you my true power" he growled and his hand starched out to attack Shadow, Shadow jumped out of the way and kicked Scorn, Scorn flew to a control and it blew up. Alarms started to go off. "We don't have time" shadow said "we got to get out!" then sonic came threw a wall. "heya, come on guys!" sonic said as a bunch of robots appred. Sonic zoomed away and blew them all up, he came back. "I have some power to give you shadow, and you too blaze we need to fly out of here" sonic yelled. Yellow orbs appred in Sonic's hands and he gave them to Shadow and Blaze, who started to float on the ground. "all right, Tails, Cream! You guys fly down, Tails take hold of Amy and-""but what about Espio! And charmy…and cheese!" Cream said."I almost forgot about them, right." Sonic said and he zoomed to the Jail he got there he saw robots about to fire on Espio and Charmy. "not today" Espio said and took out a ninja star and threw it, it cut all the robots head off. He smiled and saw Soinc "bout time you got here" he said and then started to run, Charmy fallowed him by flying. Sonic sighed and fallowed them. Then they saw the rest. "right lets blow this party!" sonic said and blasted a hole in the wall. And he flew out, charmy took hold of Espio and flew out. Tails and Amy came next, fallow by Blaze and Cream. "but…but what about Cheese!" Cream said. "we'll get him back Cream I promis!" Blaze said, she knew how much Cream loved Cheese. Then all of a sudden there was a blast and Cream lost her balance of flying and fell. Tails grabed her but she was slipping. "gah…help!" Tails yelled and then she fell out of his hands. "no! cream!" it felt like it took for ever for her to hit the ground. Blaze zoomed down. Tails was just flying there, in shock. Shadow just wached, he never did show saddness much. Sonic fallowed Blaze down and grabed her arm. Blaze under stood, even if she wanted to save Cream, it was to late. They all flew back to the ground, Tails just stared into space. He didn't say anything "Tails! Are you all right?" Sonic asked. "He's in shock…" Blaze said. "Just leave him for now…" and with that she walked away. Sonic sighed as the last of his power went out then a huge blast happen; knocking them all backSilver got in front of Knuckles and used his physic power to make a shield. It stoped the blast from happening. As the dust cleared Void zoomed by and grabbed Silver, and zoomed to the sky. He then threw him 50 feet into the air. Void just watched, he smiled as Silver went flying down, but then someone caught him. "Shadow!" Void yelled. Sonic zoomed into view, as did Blaze. "gah. Cant you all…STAY DEAD!" he yelled a pointed his hand at them and a green beam appeared and try and hit sonic, Silver, Blaze, and shadow. They all jumped up. "Blaze!" sonic yelled. She nodded and took out 7 jewels they lighted up and "sol emeralds, give me the power to stop this monster!" she yelled, with that, her cuffs went on fire. And around her there was fire. "Now you have to go agent me!" she yelled. Void smiled "finally, the power of the Sol emeralds! They will be mine!" and with that Void speed up to Blaze, she flew up and he it the ground. She then blasted fire balls at him blowing up the place where he layed. But then out of the smoke came void, having burnt marks on him, he was wounded! "you got…lucky. But now you face the real power!" he yelled and diapered. He then re-appeared behind Blaze and kicked her in the back. He then spanned and kicked her again and she flew down, she then hit the ground and he sent a huge green orb at her, it blew up and the Sol emeralds flew to Void, he caught them. "Finely!" he yelled and around then his gloves went of fire and around him fire was. "the power of the master and Sol emeralds…ARE MINE!" he yelled and laughed."no! now what do we do!" knuckles said as his power went out. Espio walked up. "sonic...go and find the Master emerald…pull what ever power it is doing. And if it can't be stopped…destroy it!" Espio yelled and ran to Void. Knuckles didn't say anything; usually if anyone said anything about destroying the Master emerald he would stop them."Err…knuckles, did you here hi-"yes of curse I herd him!" he yelled."Now get going! We don't got much time left!" he yelled and pointed at the Dark Hole in the sky and they herd the lighting. "Right…guys…where is Tails?!" sonic yelled. Then there was beeping and Robotnik pushed a button "sir, the Fox known as Tails is turning the ship towards and Dark Hole and getting ready to fire at it" Robotnik gritted his teeth. "stop him! Stop him now! Destroy him, I don't care what you do just stop him!" he yelled. Sonic looked at the ship and saw they where turning towards the Dark hole. He looked around and then ran towards Void and Espio's battle, he ran in front of a kick Void was doing and got kicked hard and was sent flying into the air. He closed his eye, trying to stop the pain. And then he hit something hard. He opens his eyes and saw he went threw the hole he made. He got up. Grunting at the pain. He then started to run, ignoring the pain. He then herd engines going. He then saw a faint glowing green light. "the master emerald" he ran into the room where there was engines going moving, he then saw the master emerald attached to many cords. The Master Emerald looks just like a huge green, Chaos emerald, but it had more power then all the Chaos emeralds. Now he had to take to cords off. He walked up to it and then he herd something behind him, he turned. "Who's there?" he asked. Then Tails came out of no where. "s-sonic" he said, but…it did not sound like his voce, it sounded darker, it moved. Up and down, like water."Who are you?" Sonic yelled "and what did you do with Tails!""Tails…is fine…but the world is not…or else I would not be here" the voce said. "wait a moment…Chaos?" he asked, Chaos was a water-type monster, well not monster, but 100 or so years ago he was the first person the guard the Chaos emeralds, and the Echinda went a attacked it, one Echinda, the daughter of the chiften who wanted to go and fight and take the Chaos Emeralds for power, tried and stopped her father, but he still wanted to fight, so she went to chaos and the Chos to warn them and tell them to get away, but Chaos said no, and when the fighting happen, Chaos destroyed a lot, so the daughter sealed her and Chaos in the Master emerald, when it was cracked by DR Robotnik, he tricked Chaos into coming with him to destroy the world, but then he got to out of hand and then sonic had to take him down. That's the short version."Yes sonic…it is me. Chaos…come here to, stop Robotnik…but, cant come out of Master emerald, so I used the body of this Fox""when are you going to release him!" he yelled."When I get my job done…I must go into the Dark hole and use the Master emerald to stop the flow of the Dark Hole.""What about Tails! How will he get out of this!" Sonic yelledChaos didn't say anything, he just turned. Sonic growled and jumped and grabbed Chaos/Tails. "Let him go…ill release you!" Sonic said. "but…don't fall for any of the tricks…and don't betray us"he said. Tails/chaos turned his head almost slowly almost creepy. "yes" he said, Sonic smiled. "all right. Time to crack this thing open!" he yelled he walked over to it and then the Shipped rocked. Sonic fell and hit his face on the Master emerald. "Ow…" he said "what the heck happen!" Sonic said and got up."…we are getting closer to the dark hole…I have some power with this being. All let me drop the Master emerald down to the water, with that. With my perfect form will be released" he said. Sonic nodded and backed away. Tails/Chaos eyes glowed white. And he put his hands up and it glowed blue and it blasted the ground below the Master emerald and it fell to the ground, the eyes went back to its normal color and he fell. Sonic went over to Tails "hey! Buddy you all right?" he asked. Tails opened his eyes. "y-ya…what happen""nothing your allri-"but before he could say anything everything behind them blew up and then they saw blue sky. "Oh no…the ship. It took to much power! Its fall apart!""Tails can you fly?" Tails got up and propelled his tails like a helicopter. And he flew off the ground. "Yes…I'm all fine" Sonic nodded and grabbed Tails foot and they flew out. And the ship fell into the sea."Gah" Espio grunted as he hit the ground. "Th-there has to be a way!" Charmy watched, horrified. "there no way to stop him" Shadow said, Blaze still layed on the ground. Not knowing what to do, she was week, and her duty to protect the Sol emerald where gone. "Blaze!" Silver said. "Blaze! Blaze are you ok!" Silver ran over to her. "Blaze hey can you here me"Blaze open her eyes "y-ya" she said and coughed. Silver grabbed her hand and helped her up. "Thanks" Blaze said. Silver smiled and nodded. "What's with that smile, this is no time for this!" Blaze said. "Gah, sorry" Silver said, he then looked over and saw Void walked over to Espio. "Oh no…" silver threw out his hand and it shown blue and a blast happen that knocked Void down. Void fell and then jumped up into the sky. "You will all die! CHAOS BO-" but before he could say anything the water exploded and something came out, a water-base monster, with a snake body, and a lizard like Face. "I am here!" it said, it did not talk with its mouth, but with its mind. "I have come to stop you Void and to bring peace to the world again"Void smiled. He walked up. "Well, well, I now can see the great power of Chaos!" he walked over to the sand. "Great power, Master Chaos! Why don't we form together, and able to stop the ones who's had destroy your hopes of revenge, hope of stopping it, and look, the last Echinda! Destroy him now and your revenge will be complete!" Void smiled "or I could always do the work for you" Chaos looked at him. He blinked his eyes "I have been on this planet as long as the Master emerald has been here…there had been many attacks, and they are the only one who succeeded…now…you think I will be the one to destroy someone who was not part of the destroying of my home. No. I will destroy you, because you re the one who is going to destroy the world! And now it will happen today!" he yelled and his mouth open and a blast of pure Chaos energy appeared and blasted at Void. Void laughed. And then the smoke disapred. "What!" Chaos yelled Void stood there. Unharmed. "Now I have the power of Pure Chaos!" the flame around him now grew and his body went light Green. "Now…no one can stop me!" he yelled, Robotnik smiled. Soon the world will be his. Blaze looked over the water and saw the Dark Hole it was vary close."Tails! Did you see that?" Sonic yelled. Tails nodded, "this is not good!" Sonic said. "We got to do something, and fast!" Sonic looked at the Dark hole. "Tails…the Dark Hole…I sure…the power, everything, is connected to the Dark Hole!" Tails nodded, he was getting tired but he wanted this to end. "We're almost there!" Tails said and then lighting almost hit them "gah! Tails we got to hurry!" Tails nodded and went faster into it, then a huge dark hand went out and grab them "gah! Sonic!" Tails yelled "try…not to panic…to much!" sonic yelled. Tails closed his eyes as they went into the Dark hole. And then they hit something hard, they open there eyes and saw they where on Angel island, but there was so sea…no sky…just darkness…and Angel island was the only land on sight. They got up and started to walk towards the shrine where the Master Emerald is...or was. "I wonder if this is Chaos Zone…or maybe just part of it, since the hole keeps getting close to South island and the world of Chaos Zone gets distorted, maybe because this is the most power-full place it lasting.""And it may help us." Sonic walked and then felt the power of something much more power-full then any chaos or Master emerald. He then saw what it was. A huge Emerald, as big as the Master emerald. But it flashed different colors blue, yellow, red, and green, purple, gray and orange . "What is this" Tails asked then came a voce. "This is the hyper emerald…the one Emerald that is more power-full then any other emerald, containing the power of boulth Sol, Chaos, Master, and 1000s of other…" and then the person came out a old Echidna when a long beard and had a cane that held him up. "I have been protected this for over 1000 years. Waiting for the right time to let someone use it. And I know you are the one" he said and walked over to sonic. "Come and put your hand on it. And the power will flow though you!" Sonic looked at the old man, he looked at Tails "we have no other way to stop Void, and once we stop him, thing must go back to what it used to be!" Sonic nodded. "right! Lets do this!" he said and walked over to the Hyper emerald. Sonic put his hand up and stopped, he was now having doubts. "You are the only hope for all the worlds" Sonic sighed, "right" he said and put his hand on it and he started to glow "now…to finish with you Espio" Void said and walked up to him, he was on the ground, wounded. "You have no reason. Robotnik, get ready for me, the world will now see the true in me…now that sonic is dead…and trapped in the Dark hole, soon this world, and all worlds will belong to me!" Amy took her hammer out; Shadow grabbed it and threw it on the ground, "you won't last a millisecond in the state he is in!"Knuckles ran to him and silver used his power to push Void to the ground, Knuckles jumped and punched Void in the back of the head. Void laughed and kicked knuckles in the back. Knuckles flew to the sky; Void pointed his hand up to the sky and blasted it. It hit Knuckles in the shoulder and he fell, Blaze jumped and caught knuckles and put him to the ground gently. Chaos watched, helpless and not able to do anything, Shadow was trying to think of something to do. But he knew that there was nothing to do, and then Lighting hit the water right next to them, they looked up and the sky grew dark. "Its to late!" Knuckles yelled. "The worlds are doomed!" Silver looked up "…everything I wish to happen…is now gone" he looked over at Blaze, and then back to the sky. Amy started to cry. Blaze walked down and ran to Void. She jumped and kicked Void right into the head. But Void caught her foot and threw her back "your all dead, every one of you!" he yelled and he charged up to destroy them all "hey! Goo boy!" Sonic voce said. Void turned his head and saw sonic, who was flashing different colors Red, green, orange, purple, blue, gray, yellow. "Time for you to be gone! To be distorted…YOU WILL PAY!" Sonic yelled. Void smiled "is this all you have?" he said and flew up to sonic and threw a punch at him, Sonic dodged it, grabbed his hand flung him into the sky, and blasted him. Sonic looked as Void hit the trees and it all blew away from the fall. Sonic flew over and saw Void hurt. He got up slowly "it…its to bad I have a back up plan…using the dark powers of all the emeralds…I can go to a brand new level! CHAOS FORM!" he yelled and the flames around him became dark flames, sharp teeth appeared and his hands became burning claws. 2 horns came out of his forehead. "Now" he said in the darker voce. "you face the true face of death!" he yelled, and then a huge Lighting Bolt came down and destroyed the ground below them "in a few moments the Dark hole will go to the place, and all time a space will see the true master!" Void said and laughed and then he charged at Sonic and pounded him, he just keep punching him, then he high kicked him and grabbed him and sent him to the ground. Amy screamed as Sonic hit the ground. Dirt spread to the sky 50 feet in the air. As the smoke clear sonic laid on the ground, he grunted and got up slowly. "…Angel island of Chaos Zone…come here…come and give me the power I need" Sonic said and then it came. Sonic got up and saw it. "Shadow! Silver! I need you 2 to go up there and use the power of the Hyper emerald!" Shadow and Silver nodded and went up, they touched it "wow" silver said "the power…unlike anything in the world" Shadow said. Then they became like sonic, flashing. They flew over to Sonic "lets end this now!" Sonic yelled, Shadow and Silver nodded. "right! Lets do this! You want a chaos Bomb! YOU GOT IT! Shadow Silver, I need your help! Let's destroy him once and for all!" Sonic held his hand out, so did Shadow and silver. A huge orb appeared flashing colors "hyper bomb!" he smiled Void just watched. "You cant destroy me! CHAOS BOMB!" he yelled and a huge orb appeared in his hand "now die!" HE said and threw it over. Soon the Hyper Bomb was read and with sonic, Silver, and Shadows power they where able to make it huge and they send it, it hit the Chaos bomb, the bomb stayed there, trying to over power the other. But it was to much. "With this much energy we might just destroy all the worlds our self's we need to stop this!" Shadow said. "Right!" he said "Chaos!" sonic yelled. Sonic teleported to Angel island and took the hyper emerald and teleported to Chaos. "Lets end this" he said and put the Emerald into Chaos. A huge light happen and he started to shift shape and then he appeared, and he became a huge…Ball? With the Hyper emerald showing on the top. Then an eye open "this is it?" sonic said and looked at void "give it up SONIC!" he said and added energy to the Chaos bomb. Sonic sighed. "Right use what ever power you have!" he said and the eye moved over to the Hyper Bomb, and he went into it "wha?!" Sonic said , and then the bomb grew bigger Void watched "no…no…NO I AM THE REAL ONE THE POWER-FULL ONE!" Robotnik just watched. "No…my dream, my greatest thing that I made and it will be destroyed!" "Say good bye Void!" sonic said and went behind the Bomb and added all the power he could and the bomb went flying to void. Blowing up a huge explosion happen and it send the Dark hole back. Void flew into the sky, the Chaos and Sol emeralds dropped to the ground, Blaze ran to get them. And Sonic zoomed over and caught Void and landed to the ground. "Just stop, don't you see that Robotnik is just using you! You can't win any more…just stop. I don't want to kill you" Sonic said and then shadow flew down "if you wont…I will" he said and pushed Sonic away. "I am. The true being, the ultment being! I can't lose I WONT LOSE!" Void said and then shadow attacked but then lighting strike and Shadow flew back. "what the?" shadow looked and saw…Metal Sonic! But he had wings, like, Bat like wings, they were not metal they where real. Suddenly a mouth came to the Robot. "Sorry" it said " I have not done getting into my organic form, you finished him faster then I thought…I only got a mouth and wings ready.." Robotnik flew over and saw Metal sonic "metal sonic! Great to see you again, now lets destroy this useless being, his use has run out, which was distorting sonic, and then handing me the world! But since he is now of no use, DISTORY HIM!" Metal sonic face turned slowly. "As you…wish" he said and grabbed Void "see you later…" he said and threw him into the Dark hole. He smiled as the Dark hole was slowly getting smaller "ah finnly…the being who was sent out is now back in…now!" he said and grabbed Sonic and Shadow, and threw them into the sky, he flew up and kicked then with his feel and a blue shining sword appeared and he cut Sonic and Shadow, sending them falling. "I'm not done yet!" he yelled and flew down and started to attack them attack them again, punching them and kicking them. "IM DONE!" Sonic yelled and a huge blast happen sending Metal sonic fly into the sky. "I'm done…it was your plan all along to do this…now, now I will destroy you, and sand you right back to where you came! Back to the Dark hole…back to hell!" sonic then closed his eyes "Hyper…Sword!" as sword then came into his hand. It held the 7 emeralds on it. "un guard!" sonic said and sonic looked at him "you are still as much of a idiot as ever!" he flew to him and swung his sword up and down. Sonic put his sword up and the swords hit, and a huge amount of energy blew as they hit "see this, the true power, come on Sonic, we all know you like this power, what about having it for ever?" he asked. Sonic thought, it did felt good to have this power…but he knew what would happen if he keep this power in him, he would go mad with power…and he would want more, he was not going to turn into that "no…no I'm not, I seen now what power could do to a person…but I have to say, you got to blame the mom and dad, or in this case, dad that made the kid like that…like Robotnik…see what he made you into, a monster…and that what he made Void into, and you boulth should be like his children!" Sonic said pointing at Robotnik, who was far away so he could not hear what they where saying. Metal sonic sighed. "He is no…father…he is as I say, the maker of the true Sonic!" Sonic laughed "look at you, you look nothing like me any more, you change!" Metal Sonic growled "I am the true sonic!" he yelled and attacked Sonic, his attack went sloppy and Sonic was able to doge it with ease. Sonic looked up. The Dark hole was almost closed. "dangit…" Sonic looked at metal sonic "that's it!" he yelled and started to send little Hyper blast at him. It hit Metal sonic but did not hurt him. "gah STOP THAT!" he said and flew up to sonic "hey lets play!" he said and flew nearer to the Dark hole he did a loop-de-loop and then went into the dark hole and Metal sonic tackled him "now!" he said and his hand turned into a sword "you die!" he said. And then he saw the hyper emerald "…iv been looking for you!" he said and flew to it. Sonic smiled. And fallowed watched as they went into the dark hole. "what is he thinking…" he asked and Silver ran up to him. "we cant go up there, we just lost all our power…"silver said, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Espio(but he was on a crutch) and Charmy walked up. "what do we do!" Amy said. Tails just watched he could not say anything, tears came to his eyes. Knuckles sighed "that idiot…" he said Charmy flew over to Shadow. "Mr. Shadow…do…do you know what to do?" he asked Shadow sighed "first off don't call me that…and…I don't know!" Blaze walked up. Silver walked over to her "are you ok?" he asked She turned and looked at him. And sighed "Silver…who ever you think I am, I am not…ok? I don't know you, I just met you" she said. Silver tilted his head "what?" he said and then there was a huge explosion from the Dark hole it came down from the Dark hole and almost hit the ground. "what happen!" Knuckles said. "what did he do this time…"Metal sonic ran to the Hyper Emerald "power! Unlimited power!" he put his hand on it "now! GIVE ME IT!" he yelled…nothing happen "why WHY!" and the old man came out "because it dose not except the weak" Metal sonic looked at the Old man "I AM NOT WEAK!" he yelled "yes you are, because you want power for greed, to be more power-full to find the road to being a read being…a Pinocchio…" he said and laughed a little "a evil one….but one none the less." Metal Sonic gritted his teeth "…no…NO, NO , NO, NO!" he yelled and his sword appeared "I will show you weakness old man!" he said and jumped to attack him. The old man put his hand up and a huge explosion happen. When it hit Sonic, it did not hurt. and then it stopped "Sonic…it is closing soon…before you go, I have someone of which you need to meet" he said and walked away and with him Cream was with him "cream!" he yelled. Cream smiled and Cheese was with her, her Cho was as big as her head. Cheese's head was big and looked like a drop of water its skip was blue and its limes magically floated around its body, it had little angel like wings. And it had a blue body and blue eyes. But on the tip of his hands and feet and the tip of his face he had yellow. "All right lets go!" he said and grabbed Cream and Cheese "thanks old…man

?" he looked around and he was gone. "where did…oh well" he started to run. And then he jumped off and into the sky, he went and started to fly he did some tricks and then landed where everyone was. "Hey guys I'm back" he said and he turned back to his blue "yes all back to normal" he smiled Espio shook his hand "when I get better, we will have a fight and see who is really the best" he said and walked away. Charmy smiled and fallowed Espio. Silver smiled "good job sonic! We beat them once again! Nothing can stand between us guys!" he smiled. Tails ran up and hugged sonic, hey he is 8 years old, he is going to be emotional. Shadow just walked up, nodded to Shadow and then walked off. Tails started to ask what happen and other stuff but sonic could not here him because Amy was hugging him and saying stuff so load. Blaze just smiled and cream started to talk to her. Sonic sighed and finely Amy let go of him and he started to breath again. "so sonic what now?" Tails asked "who knows" he said. Blaze got up "well…I'll try to get to this world some time. And meet up with cream…ill see you guys later" and with that she was gone. Sonic smiled seeing that everyone was ok…but then…where was?"ROBOTNIK!" he yelled. He got up and saw Robotnik trying ot fly away. "oh no you don't!" he yelled and ran to him, he jumped and grabbed hold of his control and started to press button. Soon missiles where coming out, lift boats, guns, robots, foot, drinks. "wow…you think of everything…too bad its not hedgehog proof" he said and jumped out and thin kicked it and Robotnik flew away and hit something, they knew because a huge amount a smoke came up. Sonic smiled "well…that was fun." Knuckles sighed "don't you think he deserved more thin that! He almost distorted all of time and space!" Sonic shrugged "maybe…but I'm not a police, I just stop him when ever he thinks he can take over the world. Beside…its fun" he smiled"fun! Sonnnniiiiccc!" Tails pouted. "Why do you always have to be this way?" he asked. "Because it's how I am Tails" he said and smiled. "well I guess its time to run!" he said and saw Amy running after him "see you guys!" he said and zoomed away. "There go the fastest, most annoying…and most heroic thing on the face of the planet" Knuckles smiled and put his hands behind his head "yep!" he said and smiled.


End file.
